Escaflowne - The New Trilogy
by Nadeshiko
Summary: Angel and Nadeshiko, two very famous singers on Earth,get transported to Gaea,where they run into Van and Adam. Unfortunately, Zaibach wants to get a hold of the two girls. Will they overcome Zaibach and defeat Folken and Dilandau? Or will they suffer to


Escaflowne – The New Trilogy

****

****

****

Disclaimer – We don't own Vision of Escaflowne or any of it's characters.  We're just simply writing this fic because we have nothing better to do, and VOE is off the air on YTV.  But Adam, Angel, Nadeshiko, Dan, Sean, Tim, Tom, and Joe are all ours.  If you wish to use any of the above characters, you need permission from either Natasha (gohangirl23@hotmail.com) or Sam (sonomichan17@hotmail.com).  And I (Natasha) would like to say that the "Haw?!?" and "Zae back" are mine.  You can't use them.  And the "Meh" is mine.  (Sam)  No taking.  Now, go read the story! 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

            "Hey, are you scared about tonight's performance?"  "Nope!… Maybe…. Yes."  A girl shouted back.  'My name is Angel, 5.5, and apparently a sweet singer.  Just like my friend, Nadeshiko.'  Angel stepped out onto a dark stage, then out of nowhere… WHACK!  "You're not going to start without me, are you?" a girl asked.  "Hey Nadeshiko" Angel squinted, rubbing her head.  "So wh…"  Nadeshiko was cut off when the both noticed a pillar of blue light form around them.  "AHHHH!"  They both screamed as they were swept away.

*          *         *

            "Hey, what's that?" a mysterious boy questioned his friend.  "huh…ah, what the hell is that?" the second boy asked.  "Geese, Adam…. Wanna go check it out?" the first boy asked.  "Hmm… it could be dangerous… let's go!"  So the two boys ran to their horses (parents horses) and took off.

_Meanwhile…._

            Thump.  A muffled noise startled and awoke birds that flew off to a safer place.  "Where are we?" Nadeshiko questioned.  "I…I don't kn… my tarot cards." Angel said, rather loudly, making more birds fly off.  "Ok…umm.. they say that is earth, and we are on an invisible planet… and it ends."  Angel completed the reading and looked at her friend for any reassurance.  "I…I re… really think we sh… should stay hidden until someone comes." Nadeshiko stammered, and Angel agreed.

            "Hey, look we should almost be there, keep a sharp eye out for any movement." Adam yelled across to his best friend.  "Yes sir," he joked around.  They finally slowed down and jumped off their horses.   "You look this way, I'll take that way, ok Van?"  "Yup" he said as the two boys separated.  "Shhh…" Angel whispered when they saw beige pants and black boots stop in front of the bush the two girls were hidden in.  Both of the girls looked at each other in horror.  'What if he finds us?'  Van knew that there was a strange feeling coming from this bush, so he signalled his friend to come on the other side of the bush.  "Whoever, or whatever is hiding in this bush should come out before we have to draw our swords." Van spoke, extremely calm, almost like he had done this before.  "Stay here, I'll run out and see if I can distract them, then you run that way," Angel whispered to Nadeshiko.  "Listen… do you hear a stream?" Nadeshiko asked.  "Yes, why?"  "After you get away, we'll meet there and run, okay?"  "You never cease to amaze me…" Angel smiled, then got into running position and ran.

            The two boys watched extremely startled as a girl came running out of the bush.  Then, once she got about eight metres away, she stopped.  "Here I am, come catch me!" she taunted, the after making sure that the boys were following, ran.  "Hey, you, stop! We don't want to hurt you!" Adam called frantically, then turned around only to see another girl run out of the bush.  So he turned and started running after the second girl while Van chased after the first one.  Thump, a large noise startled some more birds.  "There's no point in running anymore." Van struggled to keep Angel pinned to the ground.   But with one last useless attempt to keep her there, he got flipped off.  

            They both jumped to their feet, panting.  "Who are you, and where's my friend?!"  Angel raised her voice slightly.  "She's right here, don't go getting upset."  Another boy's voice came out of nowhere.  Angel looked at him then saw Nadeshiko, slightly dirty and out of breath.  "I guess you got tackled too?" Angel questioned her friend as she walked over.  "Let her go!" Angel demanded.  "Can we trust you not to run away again?" Van questioned, rather smug.  "Well, I don't know, but would you like to find out how hard I can hit?"  Angel seemed rather annoyed that these two boys were holding them hostage.  Van waved to his friend and he let Nadeshiko go.  Angel ran over to her friend.  "Are you okay?" Angel asked.  "Sorry to break up your reunion, but we have to go, Zaibach will be looking for us.  Or should I say…"  Adam was cut off by the stern look on Van's face.  "Draw your sword, they've already found us. " Van said as he drew his own sword.  "What's going on?  Who or what is Zaeback?" Nadeshiko questioned, mispronouncing Zaibach. "Well, if you w.."  CRASH!  A tree fell down at the beginning of the open space the four were standing in.  Then a red guymelef appeared out of the darkness, and pointed an arm at the small group.  "Ahh… Prince Van, what a pleasure seeing you here.  And I see you found our two friends.  Now, if you'll gladly hand them over to us…" a colonel asked.  Angel grabbed Adam's sword and charged.  Everybody was so shocked by this sudden aggressiveness that the colonel didn't have time to draw his sword.  "Auu auh," The colonel groaned as the sword entered his chestal cavity with a loud CRACK!  Everyone looked at Angel, still in attack formation with half of the sword engraved into a bloody colonel.  Then she pulled out the sword and gave it back to Adam.  "Thanks for the sword."  Angel grabbed Van, Nadeshiko same with Adam, and walked away.  "Do you realize what you just did?" Van asked as he ran up beside Angel.  "Umm…ya.  I saved your butt, and you know what?  I don't even know your name."  Angel stormed off.  "Angel, wait!" Nadeshiko hollered.  "You have no idea where we're going, you could at least wait until they show us out of the forest.  You saw how many of those people we saw!  What if we run into more of them, or what if there are other creatures that we don't know about?"  Nadeshiko had brought up many good points.  "My grandmother came here.  She experienced many troubles.  That was when she paid for sword lessons.  Grandma Hitomi didn't want me to come here, but she knew that since her grandmother, but not mother had come."  Angel glared at Nadeshiko.  "Look, you should go with them.  It'll be safer for you."  "Don't, just don't.  I know that you're trying to protect me, you might be able to outsmart them once and a while, but with your talent and my brains, we're unstoppable."  Nadeshiko looked at her friend, who was actually smirking.  "What's so funny?"  "You wanna know something?" Angel said as she stopped walking.  "Sure."  "You may actually be right."  "So… are… you going to stay with us?" Adam questioned.  Neither of the girls realized how fast they had been walking.  Van and Angel walked ahead of Nadeshiko and Adam.  "So… my name is Van."  "Mmm."  "I don't believe I caught your name."  "It's Angel."

*          *          *

_At the back, Adam and Nadeshiko…_

            "Those two don't seem to get along very well, do they?" Adam said.  "Nope.  Oh, I don't think that we were properly introduced.  I'm Nadeshiko, and that up there's Angel."  "I'm Adam, and that's Van." He spoke and pointed to the black haired man walking beside Angel.  "Van stop…" Adam called out.  "What?"  "It's too quiet.  I think they're here."  "Get behind that bush, both of you!"  Van pointed to a large bush at the end of the clearing.  So both of the girls ran behind the bush.  "Show yourself!" Van yelled.  "BEHIND YOU!" Angel screamed, when she saw an arm appear out of nowhere.  Van turned around just in time to see the liquid metal shoot past him.  Sparks flew signalling that Adam had drawn his sword in time.  "Lay down your weapons and we might let your friends live," a gruff male voice sounded out of nowhere.  Adam and Van turned to look where the voice came from.  A man appeared, holding a sword to Angel's throat, and another one to Nadeshiko's.  "Looks like you're all out of options," the man spoke with much laughter.  So Adam and Van dropped their swords.  Angel looked at Nadeshiko.  She could instantly tell what she had to do.  Nadeshiko gave the look 'on-the-count-of-three-use-your-elbows'.  "3!" Nadeshiko screamed, leaving out 1 and 2.  And with that, they both hit the men as hard as they could then ran.  Then out of nowhere Angel stopped.  "Angel, they're still coming, don't stop now!" Nadeshiko pleaded.  "Van, Adam, make sure that Nadeshiko gets out of the forest and to safety."  Even with Nadeshiko's protests, Adam picked her up and ran with Van.  "You stupid girl," the man laughed.  But even with the soldiers drawing closer by the second, she just stood there, calm.  Then, when the men were about 12 meters away, Angel sprouted wings and flew towards them.  The soldiers were slightly surprised.  WHACK!  Angel kicked a man and stole his sword.

*          *          *

            "PUT ME DOWN!" Nadeshiko yelled.  So Adam gently lowered her.  "Do… do you think she'll be alright?" she questioned.  "I don't know, I just don't know."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

So… that's about it.  The following chapters will be approximately the same length, about 5 pages written.  I think keeping the information about who wrote what chapter will remain confidential for now, but maybe in the future, and after some good reviews, we'll announce who wrote what.  You can guess at it.  Oh, and opinions are always welcome, either by email or reviewing!  Thanks!

~Natasha and Sam… a.k.a Nadeshiko and Angel~

VV   Review!    VV  


End file.
